


The miracle fruit mishap

by DigitalNoms



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, a bit of humor, non-fatal, the tamer at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalNoms/pseuds/DigitalNoms
Summary: Beelzemon and his Tamer go looking for Miracle fruit, and the tamer being reckless something goes wrong. I'm not good at summaries. (DMO au)





	The miracle fruit mishap

“Come on Beelzemon, that fruit you talked about has got to be around here, right? The ones that can permanently or temporally change your size?” His Tamer inquired as they walked down a long-neglected path in file island’s Silent Forest, “Yeah pipsqueak,” Beelzemon sighed “but I don’t think it will work the same for ya as it would for a Digimon, you told me before you’re the shortest person ya know and I don’t think a few inches is gonna change that.”

 The Tamer crossed their arms and huffed “well, yeah maybe not, doesn’t mean I can’t try though. I can’t always depend on you to reach the top self at the grocery store for me.” They shook their head and snickered “I mean there is only so many times we can get away with excuses like, oh he’s a really good cosplayer, before people start catching on.”

 

Beelzemon chuckled and replied, “I’m surprised Dats hasn't caught us doing that yet.” His tamer nodded with a grin “Might help that I convinced some of our friend to run interference while we grab stuff, Dats can’t keep track of us if we all keep popping in and out of the digital world.” His Tamer stopped in their tracks, “I think I found them!” they dashed for a tree with a strange looking blue fruit and plucked one of the lower branches

 Beelzemon stared at his tamer in alarm and ran after them “HEY WAIT, THAT’S THE WRONG-” a wet chomp and burst of smoke cut him off as he reached them “fruit.” Beelzemon smacked his forehead with his palm as he gazed down and his now six-inch-tall tamer, his seven feet of height seemed colossal to them. They glanced between the fruit they had taken a large bite out of and their partner Digimon. “well fuck.” they said stunned. “we can keep looking right?”

 

Beelzemon bent down a lifted them to his face by their jacket “No.” he said firmly and placed them in the palm of his other hand, keeping them high enough to look him in the eye. “We aren't going anywhere until that fruit wears off, you’re damn lucky it’s the type that it is temporary type ya ate a chunk of and not the permanent stuff. I told ya miracle fruit was a pinkish color, not blue, and judging from the size of bite ya took you’ll be stuck like this a few hours at least.”

 “but can’t we just-” his tamer started “No.” He interrupted “At this size another Digimon could snatch ya up for a snack if we’re not careful.” the tamer scoffed “yeah I doubt anything could swallow me at this size, I mean I'm the size of small doll not a grape.” Beelzemon gazed at them as if contemplatively “..what’s with that look?” they ask feeling a little nervous at his expression.

 

Beelzemon suddenly shifted his hand from underneath them to grip them by their torso, their legs left dangling in the air “uh-Beelzemon what are you doing?” he lifts them above his head as as he tilts it back and opens his maw “h-hey, wait a minute now” the tamer squirms in his grip as he lowers their legs onto his mouth “don’t!” they protest as he swallows their legs and they are pulled the rest of the way into his mouth, all it takes is a second gulp and they are yanked into his throat.

 Beelzemon pressed two of his fingers to the small squirming form being forced down his esophagus as the powerful muscles contract, He purrs savoring every second till his tamer reaches his stomach. “told you a Digimon could eat ya.” he says feeling smug, at least until he hears a muffled “WHAT THE FUCK!” and groans in discomfort as his tamer somehow kicks him in the liver through the stomach wall and while cursing like a sailor.

 

“pipe down pipsqueak, you’ll be fine.” he sits down leaning against a tree with a hand against his abdomen, “not letting ya out till that fruit wears off though” his tamer still angry kicks his stomach wall “so what if I'll be fine, if I go back to normal while in here, your stomach is gonna pop” Beelzemon scoffs at this “I’m the digital demon lord of gluttony pipsqueak, even at your normal size I coulda swallowed ya whole like this.” his tamer squirms in his stomach as they calm down. “I doubt it” they remark.

 

Beelzemon offended replies “how about I prove it to ya sometime later then?” incredulous his tamer asks “how about a bet? You prove you can eat me at my normal size and you can do this to me whenever you feel like, you lose and you admit you were wrong and you’re not as unbeatable as you think you are, deal?” Beelzemon grins deviously “sure, deal pipsqueak. It's gonna be along feel hours, ya might as well nap or something, I’ll spit ya up before you wake.”

 His tamer shifts into a more comfortable position “yeah ok,” they sigh as they doze off, Beelzemon chuckles “rigged bet.” and relaxes against the tree feeling accomplished knowing the only one way someone could get to his tamer right now is through him.


End file.
